It has been found that the spring bed sold in the marketplace is one containing spiral springs in a rigid frame. However, such a bed has the following inevitable drawbacks:
1. The springs will become fatigued after having used for a certain period of time thereby slanting the top surface of the bed to one side and therefore making the user uncomfortable in sleeping. PA1 2. Such bed is heavy in weight thereby making it inconvenient and difficult to move from one place and another. PA1 3. It takes a rather long period of time to make the user feel warm. PA1 4. Such a bed does not have sufficient and desirable ventilation hence making an user feel cold in the winter and hot in the summer. PA1 5. It does not possess desirable cushioning effect. PA1 6. Such a bed cannot be cleaned with water thereby making the user live under insanitary conditions. PA1 7. It cannot be retrieved when given up.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.